A year without you
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Naruto is getting pretty sick of Sasuke always cleaning up after him; when Sasuke finds out about this he does something a little...drastic/story better then summary/ please review/
1. Annoyance

Naruto's POV

I quickly fished my house keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door to my shared home. It had been raining the entire time I was on my mission so by now I was soaked threw to my underwear. Just as I was about to walk forward into the home I was stopped by the raven that I loved.

"Your mission ran a little late eh? Stay there so you don't track water all over the floor; I'll go get you a towel." Sasuke said before walking off into our shared home.

Me Naruto age17 now currently living with my best friend, my boyfriend, my lover, my Sasuke age 19. To tell you the truth it was nice but sometimes Sasuke being such a neat freak really gets on my nerves.

"Here dobe." Sasuke said coming back with a fresh towel and wrapping it around my neck.

"What's the big deal of getting water on the floor? It's just water, it'll dry!" I said annoyed as I dried my wet blonde hair.

"It'll leave water stains on the floor; oh and take off your shoes to you'll track mud everywhere." I mumbled something under my breath and kicked off my shoes; of course Sasuke had to bend down and straighten them up next to his.

"I'm glad your home...I missed you." Sasuke said leaning forward to kiss me on the lips; that definitely perked up my mood!

"I missed you to; did you save me some dinner? I'm starving." I said rubbing my growling stomach.

"Of course I did, I didn't even start eating yet. I thought it would be rude if I ate without you...and kind of lonely." Sasuke said giving me another peck on the lips.

"Mmm I can't wait!" I said excitedly walking towards the kitchen; I gasped when I was suddenly grabbed by the back of my shirt and pulled back to my previous position. "Before we eat I think you should take a nice hot shower first." Sasuke said smiling at me.

"I'll shower afterwards; I'm really hungry, I was on a mission all day and I didn't get to eat anything." I groaned.

"You'll feel a lot better if you take one now and you won't have to rush to finish eating to go take your shower. It doesn't even have to be a long one; dinner Is still pretty hot so while you take a shower you can let it cool down." I sighed and moved past the raven, I smiled as I got to the bathroom door an idea popping into my head.

"Do you want to come in the shower with me?" I asked wrapping my arms around the taller male's neck; he grinned and kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

"You know I want to but I have to clean the mud off of your shoes so they will be clean for tomorrow. We can take a shower together tomorrow morning ok?" Sasuke gave me a quick kiss on the lips again before leaving me to go tend to my muddy shoes.

_"I won't be here tomorrow."_I thought as I went to go take my shower. After cleaning up and putting on a fresh pair of clothes I went to go sit in at the dining table with my love.

"Did your mission go ok today?" Sasuke asked; I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and nodded.

"You look like something's bothering you...is there something you want to tell me?" now that was typical; Sasuke always had a way of knowing when something was bothering me.

"I got a new assignment today...It's an extended mission...longer than anything I've ever done before."

"Oh really? That must be good if you're getting higher classified missions. How long is it? Like a week or so?"

"...More like a year...maybe longer..." Sasuke's head shot up to look into my sorrowful eyes.

"A year...but...that means I won't be able to see you for that whole time!" Sasuke said clenching his hands into fists.

"I know but I had to accept it, it's not like I could have just said no...I'm sorry Sasuke..." I watched as Sasuke stood up from the table and moved over to sit next to me.

"When do you have to leave?" Sasuke asked moving his hand into mine and intertwining our fingers.

"Tomorrow morning." I said sadly; he moved his free arm around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"At least we still have tonight together." Sasuke said trying to look at the bright side of things. I smiled wirily and nodded; nuzzling up against his side.

"Why don't you go wait for me in our room while I clean up in here ok?" Sasuke said nibbling at my neck playfully; I grinned and quickly shot towards the bedroom. I rolled my eyes at the clean sheets that had been put on it and flopped down on the made up bed. "I guess I could call Sasura while I wait." I thought grabbing my cell phone and dialing my pink haired friend's number; it rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello Sakura." I said in my normal cheerful mood.

"Oh hello Naruto I heard you are going on a yearlong mission congratulations on getting such an honor! How are things going with you and Sasuke?"

"Ugh that's what I wanted to talk to you about I'm actually a little glad to be going away for so long. Sasuke is driving me crazy; it's like the slightest mess throws him off the edge."

"Haha that does sound like him; he's so sweet but he really takes cleaning to a new level."

"It's so annoying, he's always picking up my clothes and organizing them into outfits that he likes and making me eat all healthy instead of letting me eat my ramen." I said angrily.

"He only does that because he loves you and wants to take care of you."

"...I know, and I want to do the same for him but there's never anything to do for him because he takes care if everything for me."

"Well the main point is that he loves you and wants to be with you for a long time. He just wants you to love him as much as he loves you."

"I already do though! I love him with all my heart. I think a little time away from him will be good though. Anyway thanks for talking with me Sakura but I have to go now; Sasuke will be back soon.k

"Alright glad I could help and good luck on your mission!" I hung up the phone and smiled as I saw my raven haired lover walk into the room.

_Sasuke's POV_

I literally felt like my heart had been crushed and stomped on right in front of me. Naruto, the one that I loved and couldn't go a day without had called me annoying...he was annoyed with me because of how much I try to take care of him.

I couldn't tell him that I had heard what he had said to Sasura; so I kept smiling as a crawled up his slim body and started biting and nibbling at his neck.

"I love you so much Naruto." Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck.

"I love you to Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: poor Sasuke all he wants to do is care and love his beloved dobe! Well I hoped you liked this chapter because there will be many more to come! Favorite review, alert please! :)))<strong>


	2. Moveing out

_Naruto's POV_

"Try not to screw up anything and get yourself killed." Sasuke said hugging me tightly; I grinned and hugged him back.

"I'll try, the same goes for you I don't want to come home and find you got yourself killed on a mission." I said still hugging my lover; not wanting to ever let go.

"Hn...I'm going to really miss you Naruto." Sasuke tilted his head up and kissing me passionately on the lips. I opened my mouth slightly to allow his clever tongue to explore the warm caverns of my mouth. After pulling away for air I gave Sasuke one last kiss on the nose.

"I love you Sasuke; I'll try to get done with the mission as soon as possible." I said over my shoulder as I walked further away from my love.

"I love you to dobe." Sasuke said before walking back into the house we were sharing and will share for the rest of our lives.

Being away from Sasuke was going to be hard but I would get threw it; this is what we have to do it's what we were trained to do. I know I'd miss Sasuke with every bit of my heart and soul but It was nice to get away from him for a while.

"Naruto clean up your mess, Naruto get your feet off the table, Naruto pick up your dirty clothes." Sasuke could always find a way to ruin my relaxation by making me clean up any mess I had made. I don't know why though, he likes cleaning! He's probably trying to get me to start being a neat freak like he is.

It's not like I could ever leave him though; I really love him and would do anything for him. He's my everything, my boyfriend, my lover...my Sasuke and I wasn't prepared to share him with anyone.

Sasuke's POV

I walked around in the now empty house; feeling my heart ache at every step I took. Bring back memories of the two of us; good memories, bad memories, heated memories..

I flopped down on the bed we had made love on so many times since we have dated. I hadn't been assigned a mission today so there wasn't really much to do. The house was nice and clean I was sure of that; I didn't really have any friends...well Sakura was my friend and I know she wasn't busy today.

I sat up from my shared bed and dialed Sakura's cell phone number; it didn't take long for her to answer.

"Hello Sakura, are you busy today?" I asked almost immediately.

"Not really, just doing some spring cleaning." Sakura said simply

"Really? Do you think it would be ok if I came over to help you out?"

"Sure I could use a second hand around here; did Naruto already leave?"

"Yea it's really boring without him around; I'll be over in five minutes." I said hanging up the phone. I quickly slid off the bed and started towards Sakura's house

"I'm so glad you're here Sasuke; I don't think I could have cleaned up this place all by myself." Sakura said thankfully

"No problem" I said as he swept the floor; Sakura looked over at me suspiciously.

"It's going to get lonely without Naruto to clean up after eh?" Sakura asked

"He doesn't like it when I clean up after him." I said threw his teeth.

"Hm why do you think that?"

"Last night I heard him talking to you about me; he said I was annoying and he was glad to be rid of me for a whole year."

"Oh...you heard that? Naruto is a messy kid so don't take it personally. I know that he really loves you and he wouldn't trade you for anyone even if he could." Sakura said reassuringly

"...I just want to make him happy...so maybe if I moved out he would be happy. He wouldn't have to come home to me and he would be able to do whatever he wanted without me bothering him."

"I'm almost positive that's wouldn't make him happy."

"Well the way he was talking last night was making it seem like he forces himself to come home and forces himself to put up with me." I said angrily

"He loves you Sasuke, he wouldn't do that to you." Sakura cooed

"Well I don't want to be a burden on him anymore...I'll just move out." I said handing the broom back to Sakura

"Sasuke why don't you talk this over with him when he gets back before you make all theses decisions. I mean...were you also thinking about breaking up with him?"

"...maybe I should...so he could find someone more to his standards." I said sadly; we were silent for a while.

"Well if you really think moving out is the best idea then do it; you can live with me if you like." Sakura said breaking the silence.

"That's a good idea, thanks Sasura. The only thing I really need to pack is my clothes so that shouldn't take long." I said before leave the pink haired woman to her house cleaning.  
><strong><br>Author's Note: I think this might be a couple more chapters but I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll start working on the next!**


	3. I love you

_~Ten months later~_

Naruto's POV

"Ah I'm so glad to be home; I finally get to see my Sasuke." I said excitedly as I opened the door to the house I shared with his lover.

"Sasuke I'm home; I finished my mission early."I yelled into the empty apartment; I kicked off his shoes ran through the house trying to find the raven.

"Hm he must be on a mission." I sighed and sat down on the couch, I flinched when he saw a note sitting on the coffee table.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I think that maybe it would be good for both of us if we weren't together anymore….so I'm breaking up with you. I really love you Naruto but I just think you'd be happier without me; I took the liberty of moving out so you won't have to deal with me anymore. I love you Naruto. _

_From Sasuke,_

I read the note over and over again until it finally sunk in that Sasuke had dumped me and that he had moved out. I crumpled the note in my hands and felt warm tears drip down my face.

"Dammit…where did he go?...why'd he dump me?" I whimpered; I stood up angrily and grabbed the phone from the side table. I dialed Sakura's number to see if she knew anything about where Sasuke had moved to.

"Hel..." Sakura started

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" I asked immediately.

"Oh Naruto, you're back from your mission!...well actually Sasuke is staying with me. He's on a mission at the moment but you can come over now if you want to talk things over with him." Sakura said

"I'll be there in five minutes." I said before hanging up the phone and racing out the door.

_(Sakura's House)_

"Hello Naruto." Sakura said opening the door to let the blonde in; I looked around furiously trying to find my love.

"Where is Sasuke?" I cried starting to run around the neat house.

"Naruto calm down, he should be back any minute. Why don't you sit down and have some tea with me." Sakura cooed. I sighed and nodded; I sat down across from the pink haired teenager and waited for her to get the tea.

"Do you know why Sasuke dumped me?" I asked curiously and scared about what the answer will be.

"Well…he thinks that you don't love him because of the way you were complaining to me about him. He wanted you to be happy so he thought breaking up with you would make you happy. It's just hard to explain, you know how complicated he is." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"How can he think I don't love him? I do love him, I like coming home to him and I like it when he cleans and cooks for me. I love everything about him, even his "clean freak" side; the only reason I said he was annoying that day was because I had a hard day on a mission and I was just tired. If I live alone then the whole house will fall to crumbles in a matter of days; I suck at cleaning and I have no idea how to cook so the only thing I'll be eating is ramen! …not to mention that it's lonely just coming home to no one…Sasuke gives me a reason to come home." I said sadly.

"I'm home." Sasuke said walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea; he stopped when he saw me sitting there. Sakura walked out of the room to give us some privacy; the silence between the two of us felt like an eternity.

"Sasuke you bastard!" I screamed rushing over to him and wrapping my arms around him tightly; he gasped when he felt me burry my face in his chest and start crying.

"You bastard, how could you just dump me and move out?...and how could you think I don't love you; I do love you! I love you more than anyone else in the whole world, yes I do think your annoying sometimes but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I really do and…" I was suddenly stopped by Sasuke's lips smashing against mine; he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I know…I heard." Sasuke said grinning widely; he flinched when I smacked him hard across the face.

"That's for leaving me." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed our lips together.

"And that's for trying to make me happy." Sasuke smiled and hugged me again.

"Let's go home, you need a shower badly." Sasuke said pinching his nose at the smell.

"You're so annoying." I said kissing him again before pulling out of the house.

~fin

**Author's Note: Sorry this story sucked but I thought It was cute so there flamers; anyway good reviews and favorite please. Don't forget to check out my other fan fictions that I get like hundreds of views on…I LOVE REVIEWS! Ahahahahahahah meow. ;)**


End file.
